towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Battleground Metru Nui "Schlachtfeld Metru Nui"
'' DEUS EX OBSCURITAS '' D'er Imperiale Rat steht für Sicherheit, Demokratie und Meinungsfreiheit. Bürgerrechte und eine Gleichstellung von Minderheiten. Der Wissenschaft stehen fast alle Wege offen. Für die Medien und Kunst gibt es fast keine Zensur. Das und vieles mehr birgt aber auch immer eine Gefahr für die innere Sicherheit. Denn es kam und kommt immer wieder vor, dass schwarze Schafe diese Freiheiten missbrauchen. Unsere Aufgabe ist es diese Subjekte zu beobachten, zu stellen und wenn es notwendig ist sie auszulöschen. Wir sind die Vollstrecker, nur dem Militärgericht unterstellt. center|1000px '''''Prolog; F'reitag den 25.02.09.100.000 n.n.Z, die Sieben erreichten die Festung der Enklave. Schon von weitem waren Matoraner in den neuen Rüstungen zu erkennen. Auch wurden die Autokanonen bereits montiert. Die Tore wurden ihnen bereitwillig geöffnet und sie konnten durch fahren bis auf den Platz vor dem Hauptgebäude. Dragosh Paleon, Shiva De Stephano und Nova Freeman begrüßten die Sieben und ihre Minen nahmen ernste Züge an. „Leutnant Gondon Fraser, ihr hier?“ fragte Dragosh entgeistert, „das bedeutet nichts gutes.“ Der Bota Magna Veteran nickte, „wenn die Mission auf Aqua Magna abgeschlossen ist, geht es wieder nach Bota Magna.“ „Also haben unsere Untersuchungen gestimmt?“ brummte Nova sauer, „und der Konzern hat sie in den Wind geworfen.“ „Gut geraten,“ gab Gondon Fraser kleinlaut zurück, „die Konzerntruppen wurden vernichtend geschlagen.“ „Lass mich raten,“ übernahm Shiva das Wort, „als sie kurz vor dem Sieg standen, hat der Planet sich eingemischt.“ „Ich habe mich in ihnen nicht getäuscht,“ meinte der Leutnant und sah besorgt aus, „nun muss das Imperium den Mist ausbaden.“ „So ein Scheiß passiert eben,“ gab Dragosh zurück, „da müssen wir durch aber erst wenn der Mist hier erledigt ist.“ „In welchem Fall muss das Imperium den Mist ausbaden?“ wollte Barney wissen, „paar Wilde abmurksen und den Planeten zurück erobern?“ „Ja so in etwa,“ erklärte Gondon Fraser mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wir sollen den Planeten zurück erobern, die Zesk und die Militärpolizei soll den Verräter nach Bara Magna überführen.“ „'''W'ie weit haben die voraus geplant?“ wollte Barney wissen, „wenn das Viehzeug auf Bota Magna jetzt mit kämpft, muss die ganze Strategie angepasst werden.“ „Das Imperium hat schon begonnen,“ erklärte Leutnant Fraser mit ernster Stimme, „sie haben neue Hubschrauber gebaut und die Landungsshuttle verbessert.“ „Man muss zuerst die Tierwelt dezimieren,“ grummelte Dragosh und schüttelte den Kopf, „sonst ist eine Landung ohne Erfolg.“ „Aber so weit dazu,“ mischte sich Frederic ein, „jetzt muss erst mal diese Mission abgeschlossen werden.“ Jetzt nickten alle und wandten sich wieder den Matoranern zu. „Die Experimente werden in den nächsten Tagen eintreffen,“ übernahm Barney das Wort, „die Zahl der Hordika und Visorak wurde stark dezimiert, auch konnten wir alle Stalker Drohnen zerstören.“ „Jedoch sind sie immer noch genug um eine schlagkräftige Truppe zu bilden,“ fuhr der Executer mit ernster Stimmer fort, „wie es der Zufall so will, haben wir weitere Helfer bekommen.“ „Doch um es auf den Punkt zu bringen,“ betonte Barney Calhoun und sah die Matoraner mit finsteren Augen an, „sind wir dennoch nur zehn Leute, die wirklich kämpfen können.“ „Wir wissen nicht zu was die sechs Experimente im Stande sind,“ beendete er den Satz finster, „und wie viele Stalker Drohnen sie mitbringen.“ „Diese können die Hordika und Visorak kontrollieren,“ erklärte Lilith Demon etwas freundlicher als ihr Kamerad, „was bedeutet, dass sie die Bestien sammeln und als Streitmacht einsetzen werden.“ „Doch das eigentliche Problem ist folgendes,“ gab sie offen zu und wandte sich dabei an die Matoraner, „wir müssen uns aufteilen, Sechs von uns müssen sich den Experimenten annehmen, die anderen Vier knöpfen sich die Stalker Drohnen vor.“ „Das bedeutet im Klartext,“ rief sie den Matoranern zu, „dass ihr euch den Bestien stellen müsst, wir gaben euch dafür die Waffen und Rüstungen.“'' '„Auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen wird,“ beendete sie schließlich, „das eure Heimat erneut zu einem Schlachtfeld wird!“ Hauprollen: Datei:Executer Henry Strooks.JPG| Executer* Barney Calhoun Datei:Executer Lilith Demon.JPG| Executer* Lilith Demon Datei:Dämonen Mutter Lilith.JPG| Executer* Frederic Frost * D'ie Executer „Vollstrecker“ sind eine Spezialeinheit der Imperialen Militärpolizei. Anders als die normalen Soldaten und Elitegardisten sind die Vollstrecker nicht der Generalität unterstellt. Die Executer dienen alleine dem obersten Militärgericht. Sie kommen im Regelfall nur selten zum Einsatz da es einen außerordentlichen Beschluss des Militärgerichtes voraus setzt. Diese Beschlüsse werden nur in drei Fällen vom imperialen Rat in Betracht gezogen. Wenn die innere Sicherheit gefährdet ist. Der Verdacht auf Verrat und Korruption besteht. Wenn eine zweifelhafte Entscheidung innerhalb des Rates auf 1/3 der Stimmen kommt obwohl sie gegen imperiale Richtlinien verstößt. So z. B. die Zerstörung von Objekt 3112 "Mata Nui". Die Executer werden ebenfalls dafür eingesetzt bestimmte Organisationen zu überwachen. Zu diesen zählen unter anderem die „Deep Core Soldiers“, die „Last Garrison“ und seit kurzem auch Teile des Wissenschaftsausschusses. Welche vom Militärgericht als „die Lobby“ bezeichnet werden. Datei:Vorox Dragosh.JPG| Dragosh Paleon Datei:Vorox Shiva.JPG| Shiva De Stephano Datei:Vorox Nova Freeman.JPG| Nova Freeman Datei:Feuer Paladine.JPG| '??? Datei:Feuer Paladine weiblich.JPG| ??? Datei:Luft Paladin.JPG| ??? Datei:Luft Paladin weiblich.JPG| ??? Datei:Hektor.JPG| Hektor Datei:Andromache.JPG| Andromache Datei:Achilles.JPG| Achilles Datei:Eudoros.JPG| Eudoros Datei:Helena.JPG| Helena Datei:Paris.JPG| Paris Soundtrack: thumb|right|500px|Theme 6: Final between the Ruins full|left|500px full|right|500px full|left|500px full|right|500px full|left|500px full|right|500px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500px|Theme of the Executer thumb|right|500px|Theme of the Executer thumb|left|500px thumb|right|500px Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser